


running into padded walls

by summerdayghost



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: Asylum Reality, Drabble, F/F, Pre-Canon, Sister/Sister Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: “So… what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?”
Relationships: Rocket/Sweet Pea (Sucker Punch)
Kudos: 4





	running into padded walls

“So… what’s a girl like you doing in a place like this?” Those words felt entirely wrong even in the moment.

Rocket should have been saying those words to a girl at one of her favorite bars from before this with a smile so cocky because she already knew the answer and not whispering them to her sister in a hospital.

Sweet Pea seemed to appreciate that Rocket’s phrasing was as out of place as she was here but she did not smile, “I’m here for you.”

As she looked away she might as well have said, “I love you.”


End file.
